Fight Blondie
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Sanji n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que d'accepter de faire ce pari. C'était une question de fierté. Il gagnerait. De son côté, Cavendish était persuadé qu'il arriverait à le faire changer. De toute façon, tous les coups étaient permis !
1. New Game

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de One Piece sont à Oda.

Pairing : Sanji x Cavendish

Setting : Je ne sais pas trop… Je pencherais pour le UA en fait. Si vous voulez l'imaginer dans l'univers de One Piece, allez-y. J'ai fais en sorte qu'on puisse placer cet OS dans un univers complètement random. S'ils étaient dans le monde réel, ces deux là pourraient être français alors il n'y a rien d'illogique à ce qu'ils puissent se retrouver sur Grand Line ou en France. Plus ça va, plus je pencherai pour du UA. A vous de voir.

Ndla : Me revoilà avec un autre pairing parfaitement inconnu mais qui a aussi son potentiel. Sanji, l'amoureux de la gente féminine, et Cavendish, le briseur de cœur. ça me plait bien de les confronter. Ce ne sera peut-être pas le seul écrit avec ce pairing. En tout cas, celui-ci, ce sera un treeshot si tout va bien. Au pire twoshot mais ça me semble assez court.

* * *

**Fight Blondie**

**.**

**1. New Game  
**

**.**

Sanji était perplexe. Mains dans les poches, il errait dans les rues en mâchonnant l'embout de sa cigarette qui se consumait sans qu'il ne profite de l'effet relaxant de la nicotine. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur son charme. Il était efficace. La preuve ! Viola y avait été sensible, il en était certain compte mais il se rendait compte qu'elle était une exception. Il balisait. Il ne doutait pas de lui. Il y en avait forcément une autre qui tomberait sous son charme. Parfois, l'angoisse le tenaillait puis disparaissait dès qu'il voyait une autres de ces anges si parfait.

Aucune autre femme ne répondait positivement à ses avances. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec sa méthode ? Il traitait chacune comme le plus précieux joyau du monde, unique et distinct les uns des autres. Le jeune homme ne savait plus trop que faire pour qu'elles s'intéressent à lui. Le regarde vraiment, cherche à le connaître un peu plus.

Il avait sincèrement cru qu'en les mettant sur un piédestal, elles seraient flattées et voudraient s'entretenir avec lui. Rien. Elles partaient et le laissaient seul avec ses espoirs… et son bouquet de fleur généralement. Si ce n'était pas un verre quand il était dans un bar.

Nami et Robin n'y étaient pas sensibles, elles non plus. Sanji avait une petite explication à ce sujet. Elles le voyaient comme un ami. Son charme était forcément inopérant dans ce cas-là, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jouer à cet insatiable jeu de la séduction. C'était dans ses habitudes.

Le jeune cuisinier finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, fatigué d'errer dans la ville. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et son attention se porte vers deux oiseaux. En pleine parade de l'amour, c'était bien sa veine…

Sanji jeta sa cigarette, terminée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et en ralluma une dans l'espoir que cette fois-ci, il serait plus détendu. Rien à faire. Un petit thé peut-être. Un bon French Earl Grey*, c'était toujours efficace. Il avait lu quelque part que ce thé facilitait l'élimination des toxines dans le corps entre autre, ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Il se leva, écrasant sa cigarette contre une poubelle pour l'y jeter. Il s'installa en terrasse au premier café qu'il croisa et se laissa choir sur le dossier de la chaise de jardin inconfortable. Il ne manquait plus qu'il pleuve et sa journée serait officiellement l'une des pires qu'il avait vécus dans sa carrière.

Le serveur passa pour prendre sa commande et repartit à l'intérieur, Sanji balaya d'un coup d'œil les autres tables. Pas une femme ne regardait dans sa direction. Ah ! Celle-ci souriait vers lui, timide, puis se tourna vivement vers ses amies dès que le jeune homme lui retourna son sourire. Non décidément, elles n'osaient pas… Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air intimidant ? C'était incompréhensible.

Il entendit des cris hystériques, indéniablement féminins. Il pivota de trois quart derrière lui et failli s'étrangler en déglutissant.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cascadant jusqu'à ses épaules et aux yeux bleus, aux traits efféminés. Il portait une chemise blanche au col en v ouvert sur un torse musclé, un manteau posé sur ses épaules, un pantalon moulant noir et de sombres bottines.

… C'était ce gus qui mettait les demoiselles dans un tel état de surexcitation ? D'un battement de cil de sa part, l'une des jeunes femmes rougit comme une adolescente, une autre s'évanouit dans les bras de celui qui semblait être son petit ami à la vue de son visage déformée par l'agacement et la jalousie. Le bellâtre avait l'air d'être du coin ou, en tout cas, d'être connu dans la région.

Ok, ça, c'était une déclaration de guerre. Sanji savait les reconnaître quand il en voyait. Le bel inconnu fut contraint de converser avec les quelques biches un peu plus farouches que la moyenne qui s'approchaient de lui et qui désiraient s'entretenir avec lui. C'en était trop. Il ne pourrait pas en supporter plus.

Sanji se leva, écœuré, et héla son serveur pour le prévenir qu'il changeait de table. Le jeune homme se réfugia dans le café, là où les cris et les exclamations seraient étouffés par la musique. Son thé fut posé sur la table, il s'installa sur la chaise nettement plus confortable et dut se faire violence pour ne pas regarder vers l'extérieur. Il avait trop de fierté pour pleurer sur son sort et pour penser à la probabilité qu'il s'agissait d'un rival.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ? Des cheveux bouclés ? Un meilleur after-shave ? Un parfum aux vertus aphrodisiaques ? Le jeune homme se sentait insulté. C'était facile de se prendre pour un dieu irrésistible parce qu'il avait des traits féminins, un sourire éclatant et des manières de…

― Excusez-moi.

Sanji eut un regard furieux vers l'importun. N'était-il pas évident que toute personne s'approchant de lui risquait de se prendre une semelle en pleine figure ? Ou, tout de moins, risquait de se voir être refoulé vertement.

Le cuisinier eut de la peine à écarter toute surprise de son visage. L'homme montra d'un mouvement de la main la chaise face à Sanji qui haussa les épaules. La situation empirait, ce parfait inconnu venait le narguer jusqu'ici. Sanji repéra les quelques jeunes femmes chuchoter en jetant des œillades vers sa table. Pas pour lui évidemment. Pour le bellâtre.

― Je me nomme Cavendish. Je suis navré de vous avoir indisposé.

« Cavendish »… Oui, c'était bien le nom qui avait été sur les lèvres de toutes ces jolies filles qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Tss !

― Qui vous dit que c'est vous ? répliqua Sanji qui n'arrivait pas à gommer l'intonation agressive dans sa voix. Cette table ne me convenait pas. Voilà tout.

― Ce n'était pas sans raison je suppose.

― Vous supposez bien.

Le serveur s'empressa de venir à leur table pour prendre la commande du nouveau venu. En croisant la prunelle furibonde de Sanji, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu après avoir noté le thé de son interlocuteur.

― Vous n'êtes pas du coin, avança le dénommé Cavendish.

― Cela se voit tant que ça ?

― C'est que vous auriez l'habitude. Moi-même, je ne suis pas d'ici. Certaines obligations m'obligent à rester là.

A nouveau, Sanji haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait pas mal de sa vie. Ce qu'il voulait surtout savoir, c'était la différence cruciale qui existait entre lui et ce type. Il attirait les femmes comme un aimant. Étrange ce type, il avait une telle aura qu'on avait l'impression qu'il scintillait en permanence. Comme s'il y avait des étoiles qui suintaient de tous les pores de sa peau. Un peu flippant et carrément irréaliste.

Son interlocuteur connaissait l'objet de la colère de Sanji. C'était aussi évident que le nez sur le milieu de la figure. Ce fut la raison de son aveu.

― En vérité, je suis las des femmes, confia Cavendish.

Il avait lu dans ses pensées ? Par quels procédés ? Sanji se demanda fugitivement si son corps était en train de le trahir. Il maîtrisait difficilement cette curiosité, cette jalousie qui grossissait à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur une de ces femmes qu'il chérissait tant et qui préférait se tourner vers cet autre. C'était une plaie sur son cœur et sur sa fierté. Son honneur de gentleman se retrouvait bafoué et il ne le supporterait guère très longtemps.

― Tient donc… répondit avec aigreur Sanji. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Elles sont toutes à vos pieds.

― Justement. Où est l'intérêt ?

Il leva sa tasse pour attirer son attention vers elle.

― Pour faire du Earl Grey Green, on remplace le thé noir par du thé vert. Ce n'en est que plus savoureux, surtout quand c'est inédit. Les premières fois, on est perplexe parce que c'est l'inconnu mais ensuite, on l'adopte.

― J'ai peur de ne vous comprendre que trop bien…

Impossible de faire celui qui ne captait pas le message. Néanmoins, Sanji campait sur ses positions, affrontant ce regard azur qui le scrutait. Affirmer qui le dévorait des yeux aurait été extrapolé à ce stade. Sanji se sentait encore bouillir à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas de colère mais de gêne. Il faisait trop chaud dans ce café. Bien trop. Il regrettait d'être venu à l'intérieur du café. Quoique. Ici, il était facilement explicable qu'il soit pratiquement en nage.

― Après c'est… une question de goût, avança t-il.

Assez désespérément, il fallait le préciser. Cavendish parut comprendre et, alors qu'il s'était penché vers le jeune homme durant sa petite explication, il se redressa contre le dossier de la chaise.

― Oui bien sûr. Certains préfèrent seulement une pointe de changement tout en restant le plus près possible de leur routine. Comme vous et votre French Earl Grey.

― Comment vous…

― J'ai tapé au hasard.

Il eut un sourire en ajoutant :

― Et j'ai tapé juste.

Sanji prit une gorgée de son thé qui se tiédissait, les mains moites. Il fit disparaitre une goutte de sueur qui roulait sur sa peau blafarde. Ne pas rougir. Surtout ne pas rougir.

― Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment vous pouvez penser ça alors que les jeunes femmes sont si…

― Vous savez, quand on aboi devant un arbre trop longtemps sans que nos attentes soient comblées, il arrive qu'on se lasse, qu'on s'interroge. N'est-ce pas logique ?

Si. Parfaitement logique. Sanji ne pouvait pas l'admettre voilà tout. Il avouait que, si il était à sa place, il n'aurait pas pu profiter avec autant de plaisir que ce que les apparences suggéraient. Ce qui plaisait à Sanji, c'était le jeu de séduction. Si une jeune femme le trouvait charmant non grâce à son apparence mais à son éloquence et sa personnalité… Il considérerait que le jeu finissait par un merveilleux match nul. C'était ainsi que cela devait se terminer. Pas autrement. En amour comme en séduction, ce qui comptait, ce n'était pas que l'un ou l'autre gagne. Cela revenait à lutter pour la supériorité et en amour, cette lutte n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Oui... Il fallait que cela se termine en match nul. Pas moyen que cela se finisse autrement. C'était prendre le risque que l'histoire se clôture sur de l'amertume et des regrets.

― C'est que vous arriveriez presque à me convaincre, ironisa Sanji, mais je n'aurai jamais de cesse à aboyer sous l'arbre que j'ai choisi.

― A votre aise mais est-ce que vous serez satisfait toute votre vie ? Ne serez-vous pas lassé par ces refus ?

― Il y aura au moins une femme qui répondra positivement.

Il se tut. Viola. Il avait laissé passer cette occasion par galanterie et par l'urgence de la situation où il était à ce moment-là. Il fut prit par le doute. Doute qui se dissipa dans un frisson d'antipathie. Il s'en voulu immédiatement.

― Il est aussi possible que vous soyez en train de vous foutre de moi.

― Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi serai-je venu vous voir ?

― Certains trouvent plaisant d'humilier leurs pairs moins chanceux.

― Un point pour vous.

Cavendish but quelques gorgées de son thé avant de reprendre.

― De même que l'attirance évidente des femmes pour moi, je n'éprouve plus aucun plaisir à lire de la jalousie sur le visage des hommes. Je suis même un peu fâché parfois. Mais vous êtes différent.

― Pas tant que cela.

― Vous ne vous remettez pas en question, contrairement aux autres. Vous vous demandez quelle est la différence entre vous et moi mais ça s'arrête là.

Sanji entendit de l'étonnement dans cette constatation. Comme si c'était effectivement une particularité. Le jeune homme trouvait cela très réducteur et assez orgueilleux de la part de son interlocuteur de croire qu'il pouvait le cerner en quelques minutes.

― Vous ne vous dites pas une seule fois si c'est votre technique d'approche qui pose problème.

― Je suis moi. C'est tout. Je ne compte pas changer pour réussir.

― Et c'est un bon point pour vous. C'est ce qui doit faire votre charme.

Sanji resta interdit par ce qu'il prenait pour un début de compliment. C'était une fausse supposition. Il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire pour dire qu'il était en train de se faire draguer par l'homme aux milles conquête féminines en un sourire ravageur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Prenant la tasse du bout des doigts, il la fit tourner sur elle-même, soudainement intéressé par son contenu. Il était presque en train d'espérer que le serveur arrive pour leur demander s'il ne voulait pas autre chose. Il se concentra sur son souffle court. Là, il devait être d'un beau rouge pivoine. A tous les coups.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait ébranler ses convictions.

― Je n'ai jamais pensé à remplacer mon thé noir par du thé vert et jamais je ne vais aboyer devant un autre arbre. C'est clair ?

Cavendish fut pensif, ses yeux plantés dans la seule prunelle visible de Sanji.

― Et si je vous proposais un petit pari ?

Autrefois, le cuisinier aurait dit non tout net. Avant même de savoir les termes, il n'aimait pas parier sur des sujets aussi sérieux. Là… C'était peut-être la curiosité, les arguments de Cavendish qui étaient plausibles ou tout simplement la séduisante idée d'avoir raison sur son interlocuteur mais Sanji décida de le laisser poursuivre.

Il préféra garder pour lui ses motivations et jouer l'hésitation.

― Tout dépend, biaisa le jeune homme.

― Vous restez combien de temps ici ?

― Un peu plus de deux semaines.

Cette réponse parut satisfaire Cavendish.

― Alors en une semaine, vous essaierez de trouver une femme qui accepte vos avances.

Sanji trouvait que cela sentait le traquenard à plein nez.

― Et vous ?

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandit.

― J'essaierai de vous convaincre que ce n'est pas si mal le thé vert.

Le cœur de Sanji rata un battement. Marche arrière toute, il préférait écarter tout sous-entendu dans sa phrase.

― … J'ai déjà essayé le Earl Green, je préfère encore le Lady Grey plutôt que ça.

― Je crois que vous avez très bien compris où je voulais en venir.

Oui malheureusement. L'esprit de compétition de Sanji prenait le contrôle de son cerveau. Il avait raison et il allait le lui prouver ! Il termina sa tasse de thé et prit une grande inspiration. Sa décision était prise.

― Et si au bout d'une semaine, c'est match nul ? On a une semaine de prolongation c'est cela ?

― Cela veut dire que vous acceptez ?

Sanji tendit la main vers Cavendish avec un sourire triomphant. L'homme face à lui le lui rendit, avec autant d'arrogance. Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main d'un air entendu.

― A présent voyons les modalités, déclara Sanji. Tous les coups sont permis. Ils n'y a pas de limites tant qu'il y a consentement.

― Bien évidement. Je l'aurai sans aucun problème. Vous ne craignez pas que cela se retourne contre vous ?

Dieu que ce sourire énervait Sanji qui se promit de tout faire pour l'effacer. Ce fut dans une attitude purement provocatrice qu'il en termina avec cette conversation.

― Alors que le meilleur gagne.

**.**

_à suivre_

* * *

*le plus c'est les pétales de rose. Oui, ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'est très bon !

C'est bizarre… Au départ, je voulais qu'ils se tutoient mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne les vois pas être aussi familier dès leur rencontre. J'avoue que Cavendish attiré par les hommes, ça me semble très probable. Pour la raison que j'explique au-dessus. Je trouverai ça fatiguant d'être un aimant permanent. Et même très pénible. Pour moi, les hommes ne sont pas attirés par lui, ce n'est que de la jalousie ou des constatations. Il n'est pas exactement comme Boa Hancock qui séduit tous le monde sans distinction [Luffy étant l'exception bien sûr mais vous le savez ça...]

C'est un pairing particulier, c'est clair, mais vous en avez l'habitude cher lecteur ! Merci à vous d'être passé, laissez une review si vous voulez motiver l'auteure et… à bientôt ! Portez-vous bien !


	2. Fight !

Ndla : Hey, bonsoir à vous ! Oui vous qui vous êtes perdue ici. Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre... J'ai plus galéré que prévu à l'écrire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue, j'ai dû faire certains choix pour ne pas tomber dans la redondance. Il est plus complexe de "jouer" avec le personnage de Cavendish que ce que je croyais. Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler maintenant, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et... à tout de suite !

Ah ! Au passage, je remercie Jyanadavega, ChocOlive Flamous et Fantastic Mrs. Papaye. Vos review m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont données assez de courage pour poster cette suite.

* * *

**Fight Blondie**

**.**

**2. Fight !**

**.**

Le jeune cuisinier s'allongea sur le canapé de l'hôtel, son regard se perdant dans la contemplation de la fissure –discrète mais bien là, bien menaçante- qui filait du lustre jusqu'aux moulures en plâtre sur les murs. Lustre qui, soit dit en passant, devait être un magnifique nid à poussière.

Sanji eut un petit rire nerveux en pensant à ce qui se passait depuis quatre jours. C'était dingue. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Bon, en toute franchise et en toute modestie, il lui arrivait qu'un homme s'approche pour tenter sa chance. Il fallait dire que le maître coq avait l'air un peu frêle, pas très farouche. Ce n'était que les premières impressions. Il les recadrait efficacement et rapidement.

Cavendish était un de ces coriaces qui ne comprenaient pas quand on utilisait les méthodes conventionnelles. Il avait été soft pour le moment, rien de très cavalier*. Ce qui agaçait un peu plus Sanji, c'était qu'il intervenait à chaque fois que le jeune homme voulait engager la conversation avec une femme. Et son charme irrésistible d'aimant aidant… C'était toujours le même scénario.

Sanji ne s'attendait pas à un tel niveau de difficulté. Cela rendait la partie très intéressante. La victoire n'en serait que plus exquise. Et en prime ? Une jolie demoiselle à son bras.

Il se trouvait horrible de penser ainsi. Il était un gentleman, il ne pouvait pas voir une femme comme un prix. Ce n'était pas un prix. Ce pari servait seulement à le motiver, à s'accrocher. Il arriverait à trouver la perle qui l'accepterait.

L'autre persévérant tentait de lui faire baisser les bras. Au départ, le cuisinier avait juste pensé qu'il voulait lui prouver que les femmes n'étaient pas la seule option. Maintenant, Sanji avait la tenace sensation que Cavendish voulait absolument qu'il abandonne le thé noir pour le thé vert.

En clair ? Qu'il vire sa cuti.

Non. A chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait posément, Sanji ne se voyait pas en tant que coureur de pantalons. Déjà, ce n'était pas une formule très agréable à dire et puis… Non. Jamais. Il ne fallait jamais dire « jamais » néanmoins il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Aux premiers abords, il n'aurait jamais cru que Cavendish s'intéressait aux hommes. Pourtant, ces explications au sujet des femmes tenaient la route. Les apparences étaient trompeuses, Sanji était bien placé pour le savoir.

Il se redressa avec lenteur puis se leva, vacillant sur ses jambes et attendant que la sensation de vertige disparaisse. Son regard fut attiré vers l'antique pendule à coucou traditionnelle, admirablement sculptée dans du bois de chêne, au boitier en forme de tronc d'où tombait le balancier. Toutes les heures, un petit oiseau pointait le bout de son bec dès que la petite porte s'ouvrait, au-dessus du cadrant. Il « chantait » : une combinaison d'imitation du cri du coucou et d'un carillon. Tout était mécanique. Simple mais en vérité c'était assez complexe.

Aujourd'hui, les coucous modernes, généralement plus simples et plus compacts, disposaient de mouvements à quartz et de sonneries électroniques utilisant des sons synthétiques ou numérisés. Sanji n'y trouvait aucun charme, aucun attrait. Peut-être justement parce que le cœur n'y était plus.

Le jeune homme était fasciné malgré lui par ce petit chef-d'œuvre qui avait échoué dans cet hôtel bas de gamme. Un petit bijou dans un écrin miteux. Il y voyait presque une métaphore, c'était ironique. Cette ville était assez petite. Quel pourcentage de chance il avait de trouver la perle rare ?

Lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, il se plaisait à regarder ce petit oiseau dès qu'il sortait du boitier pour chanter. Une merveille d'horlogerie. Sanji savait apprécier le talent quand il le voyait. Même en cuisine, il ne ressentait d'agacement que s'il se savait bien supérieur à son prétendu rival.

Par contre en séduction… C'était un domaine bien particulier. Par malheur, il y avait de la compétition là aussi. Sanji se rendait compte qu'il était prit dans un triangle dans ce jeu. Lui, la jeune demoiselle qu'il voulait séduire et Cavendish. Il y avait une personne en trop.

La main de Sanji effleura le bois. Oui, ça avait l'air simple en apparence. Les enjeux sous-jacents étaient complexes.

Adapté ou pas ?

Sanji se sentait comme cette petite pendule dans cette chambre. Agréable à regarder, utile, moulé dans de vieux principes mais malheureusement inadapté à l'endroit. Ou plutôt, inadapté à son choix.

Le jeune maître coq eut un sourire par nervosité. Il commençait à délirer. Le manque de sommeil peut-être. Il faisait pourtant son quota d'heure de sommeil même s'il la faisait le matin. La nuit, il arpentait les bars, les cafés, dans l'espoir d'éviter Cavendish. Il n'inspirait pas confiance, il était capable de s'introduire dans l'hôtel en pleine nuit. En tout cas, il avait eut l'air décidé et prêt à tout à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Sanji faisait aussi attention à ne pas trop boire. Il connaissait ses limites et puis, un homme soûl n'attirait pas vraiment les femmes.

Il s'intéressa à l'heure. Seize heure. L'heure du thé. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et sortit de l'hôtel. Regardant des deux côtés avant de traverser, Sanji essayait de repérer Cavendish. Comme à chaque fois, il ne le voyait pas. Il apparaissait de nulle part. Au départ, cette manière de faire l'avait intimidé et puis… on s'y fait. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans ses poches et il se promena dans la ville en espérant être inspiré en sirotant un thé. Ou un café.

Il était de moins en moins conventionnel.

Son regard fut attiré par un magasin. Des robes étaient sur leurs cintres, attendant le coup de cœur, le regard d'une femme sur elles. C'était la seule façon d'avoir de la valeur. Ce n'était pas que le prix, contrairement à ce que pouvait croire les hommes.

Il s'arrêta devant une boutique pour homme et fut amusé en s'apercevant que son attention venait d'être capturée par un costume comme il les aimait. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Il poursuivit son chemin, allumant une cigarette. Sa main retourna dans sa poche.

Quatre jours. Ces journées semblaient si courtes. Il en restait trois, presque deux. Il était sur le point de changer son objectif. Tenir bon jusqu'à ce que sonne les prolongations. C'était ridicule. Il devait continuer à chercher. Pas forcément la femme de sa vie, il n'était pas à ce point idéaliste.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas un jeu d'enfant mais à ce point…

Sanji n'était pas désespéré. Pas au point d'accepter les propositions de Cavendish et donc de se jeter dans les bras du premier mec.

Le jeune homme eut un regard rêveur vers un couple qui se trouvait dans une autre boutique de vêtements. Ils paraissaient presque complices, la femme évoluant dans son élément et son compagnon qui était quasiment traîné derrière elle. Leurs mains enlacées, on aurait pu croire qu'il était contraint de la suivre si il n'arborait pas ce discret sourire attendrit.

Sanji ne se faisait pas d'idée, leur vie ne devait pas être toujours rose mais il rêvait de connaître la vie de couple.

Et ça, ce ne serait pas possible avec Cavendish. Le cuisinier en était certain, tout ce qu'il voulait ce type, c'était le mettre dans son lit pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire virer de bord l'homme qui se pensait le plus hétéro de tous. Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver !

La douce rêverie était terminée, il entra dans un café, la soif guidant ses pas. Bondé. Il repéra un tabouret au bar, juste à côté d'une femme ravissante. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il rajusta sa cravate et se débarrassa de sa cigarette.

― Bonjour mademoiselle, cette place est-elle prise ?

La magnifique brune aux yeux noisette se tourna à demi vers lui, suivit machinalement l'index pointé vers le siège et, avec un sourire, hocha la tête. Petit à petit, après avoir engagé la conversation avec la belle, il eut le fol espoir que cette fois serait la bonne. Il proposa de payer ses consommations et, son interlocutrice contaminée par son assurance, elle parlait de plus en plus. Elle rougit à ses compliments, ils échangèrent des regards complices autour d'un verre, puis de deux. Ils n'en étaient qu'au troisième lorsque la jeune femme se fit plus entreprenante.

― Il est rare de voir un homme avec autant de courtoisie par ici, lâcha-t-elle tout d'un coup.

― C'est bien un fait qui me désespère un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle eut un grand sourire, se penchant vers lui, posant sa main sur le genou de Sanji. Le moment crucial. Viendra ? Viendra pas ?

Malheureusement, ce qu'il redoutait se produisit.

― Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle…

La voix de velours les interpella. Elle retira sa main et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant ce bel homme apparaître devant elle, ignorant la mine déconfite de son ancien interlocuteur. Son cœur fut meurtri et il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, l'apparence comptait plus que la personnalité.

― Que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit-elle.

Même son ton avait changé. Elle était complètement sous son charme.

― Je vous emprunte l'homme avec qui vous discutiez si passionnément, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

― Pas du tout, nous ne faisions que bavarder vous savez !

Toujours cette même justification. Le cœur lacéré une nouvelle fois, Sanji retint un reniflement de mépris, prit sous son bras sa dignité et sa fierté qui venaient de prendre une immense claque avant de payer les consommations et de sortir. Elle ne tenta même pas de le retenir.

Il faisait déjà nuit noir dehors. Ils avaient dû discuter trois bonnes heures mais de toute évidence ça ne valait rien aux yeux de la belle. Il entendit les pas de l'autre énergumène derrière lui.

― Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, tu te trompes complètement.

Sanji était plus que sceptique à ce sujet. La mâchoire serrée, le jeune homme ne jeta pas un regard vers l'ostrogot, marchant à pas furieux vers... En fait, il se laissait guider par ses jambes et peu lui importait l'endroit.

― Ton disque se raye, tu devrais en changer, fit remarquer sarcastiquement Sanji. Tire-toi, Cavendish !

― Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux. Les femmes ont, à peu de chose près, les mêmes critères de sélection que nous. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elles tombent toutes en me voyant ? Tu l'as bien vu non ?

Le jeune homme fut saisit par le bras et fut contraint de faire volte-face. Les regards se défiaient, silencieusement, puis Sanji se débarrassa de la poigne dont il avait senti le relâchement.

A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Sanji en avait l'estomac retourné. Bouleversé, il avait peur que ce tombeur ait raison. Il se reprit. Non ! Ces délicieux anges ne méritaient pas d'être l'objet de sa haine. C'était lui qui semaient tous ces doutes, qui excitait sa colère et en donnait la direction. Le maître coq ne comptait pas se laisser manipuler comme une poupée.

― Tu n'es pas mieux ! cracha le cuisinier. Tu te réfères aussi au physique. Jamais tu n'aurais proposé ce pari si mon physique n'était pas… agréable à regarder pour toi.

― Je n'ai pas dis que je ne le faisais pas. Crois-tu qu'elles l'admettraient aussi aisément lors d'une relation sérieuse ?

Cavendish se rendit compte de sa bourde. Trop tard. Sanji s'attendait à cette réplique.

― Donc, tu me dis explicitement que tu t'amuses à me tourmenter. C'est ton but. Je m'en doutais à vrai dire mais l'entendre… il y a tout de suite quelque chose de plus officiel.

Il se tut quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

― Tu es officiellement une enflure.

Sanji s'éloigna, s'engouffrant dans un autre bar avec un autre objectif cette fois. Il comptait bien oublier jusqu'à l'existence de son rival. Il se croyait plus fort mais sa dignité avait été trop malmenée ces derniers jours. Les femmes, ces êtres qu'il chérissait plus que tout, n'étaient que superficialité ? Il secoua la tête, se fichant du grand nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui étaient déjà dans l'immense salle.

Il marchait dans la brume, saturée de fumée de cigarette, de vapeur d'alcool, de rire gras et de voix éraillées. Sanji héla le barman qui lui apporta prestement une bière. Il n'allait pas contre ses principes en noyant sa déception et sa désillusion. Pour une fois, si entorse il y avait à sa résolution, il le ferait. Juste pour cette fois. Son cœur avait été piétiné trop de fois, balloté dans un méli-mélo de sentiments complètement contradictoires. Lui qui était si confiant il avait de cela trois heures, il se surprenait à remettre en question les points les plus cruciaux de son instruction et de son éducation.

Cavendish ne lui avait pas emboîté le pas. Tant mieux si le cuisinier avait réussi à le semer ! Il ne voulait plus l'entendre cracher son venin sur lui.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce bouge ?

Il s'était encore trompé.

― Je fais encore ce que je veux à ce que je sache.

Cavendish observa le jeune homme qui descendit presque d'un trait son verre. Il jouait à quoi maintenant ? Au galope-chopine** ? Avec ce qu'il commençait à savoir du maître-queux... cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Cavendish s'assit à côté de lui, une idée pointant le bout de son nez. Il croisa le regard furibond du cuisinier.

― T'ai-je autorisé à rester sans m'en rendre compte ?

― C'est un endroit public et puis n'est-ce pas triste et déprimant de boire tout seul ?

Sanji haussa les épaules. Du moment qu'il ne tentait rien, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il fut rassuré par le verre de Brandy déposé devant Cavendish. Il ne prit pas garde au fait que Cavendish buvait bien moins que lui. Il sentit une main le saisir par l'épaule au bout de la neuvième chopine. Il ne daigna pas tourner la tête et commanda un dixième verre malgré le fait qu'il était à deux doigts de choir de son siège.

― Mieux vaudrait qu'on s'en aille.

― Moi j'reste.

Il s'enfila le dixième, s'y reprenant à trois fois. L'air empestait. C'était un endroit où jamais Sanji n'aurait posé les pieds d'ordinaire. Il dénotait dans ce décor. Lui qui était si raffiné, si élégant. Il n'en avait rien à faire ce soir. Il voulait juste un peu oublier, c'était un tord ? Le lendemain, il se ferait la promesse de ne plus refaire cette erreur et il repartirait dans le pari qu'il avait accepté.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi difficile.

Il évita la main de Cavendish qui allait le saisir et posa les pieds sur le sol avec précaution pour repartir. Cette atmosphère l'étouffait, à cause de la présence de cet homme qui concentrait en lui ses propres échecs. La tête lui tournait et, avançant au hasard, il prit la direction des toilettes. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'eau pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ce serait vain, avec tout ce qu'il avait consommé, mais au moins il serait loin de cet homme. Il souhaitait qu'il reste là où il était.

C'était ce que Cavendish avait prévu.

Ce dernier le vit se plaquer contre le mur du couloir qui reliait les commodités et le bar. Ils étaient à l'abri des regards. Si lui s'en fichait, il devinait sans difficulté que c'était une donnée importante pour Sanji qui, même après tous ces verres d'alcool, arrivait à mobiliser le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

― Tout va bien ?

Le ton inquiet était parfaitement faux mais la brume alcoolisée qui nimbait les pensées de Sanji l'empêchait de s'en rendre compte.

― Trop bu j'crois.

Il posa une main mal assurée sur l'épaule de Cavendish pour prendre appui. L'idée de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage était passé complètement à la trappe. Son concurrent n'eut qu'à se pencher vers le visage rougit par l'alcool, vers cette bouche qui le tentaient depuis quelques jours. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure, lentement, avant de les prendre toutes les deux. Il l'entendit grogner et Sanji détourna la tête vivement. Mouvement qu'il regretta vu la grimace qu'il fit dans la seconde qui suivit.

― Je…

― Un autre verre ? demanda avec malice Cavendish.

― N-Non…

Le jeune homme eut dans l'idée de refaire un essai puis abandonna. Si même en étant aussi imbibé d'alcool, il résistait, ça ne servirait à rien. Par contre, Cavendish ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser là, d'autres hommes moins honorables que lui pouvaient en profiter. C'était sa pro... son blond, pas question qu'un autre ait ce qu'il convoitait. Il s'était donné du mal pour en arriver là.

Cavendish attacha ses cheveux, pestant contre leur longueur.

― Je vais te ramener à l'hôtel, c'est plus raisonnable.

― Nooooon… se plaignit tout d'un coup Sanji, tel un gamin à qui on demandait d'aller se coucher. 'Te plait Didi...

Avec cet œil larmoyant, c'était difficile de résister. Il en oublia le ridicule sobriquet dont il venait de l'affubler. Il ne savait pas où il puisait sa détermination mais toujours est-il que Cavendish resta ferme.

― On y va.

Sanji se colla à lui, une main s'accrochant à la chemise, il approcha son visage du sien. Ces verres l'avaient fait passer de l'homme plein d'amertume à… quoi au juste ? Difficile de donner une définition précise.

― Encore cinq minutes.

― On y va, répéta Cavendish avec la même fermeté.

Il passa le bras de Sanji sur ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher et il l'embarqua vers la sortie. Le jeune homme gloussait sans raison apparente, laissant Cavendish l'emmener. Il décida de prendre un raccourci et les firent passer par le parc.

― Tu m'as laissé boire à l'insu de mon plein gré hein ?

Cavendish se garda bien de lui dire que sa question n'avait pas beaucoup de sens et ne lui répondit pas. L'index du cuisinier appuya la joue du blondin et ajouta :

― C'est pas très très fair-play.

Son ton enjoué enlevait tout crédit à ses reproches. Il eut à nouveau un petit rire, enfantin. Cavendish le trouvait attendrissant, touchant à ce moment précis.

― Tous les coups sont permis, rappelle-toi. Je joue pour gagner.

― Moi aussi mais jamaiiiiis j'irai jusqu'à soûler une femme pour avoir ce que j'veux. J'aurai la victoire amère… j'crois.

Il pinça la joue entre son pouce et son index puis le lâcha et vacilla, emportant quasiment Cavendish avec lui. Ce dernier lâcha involontairement le jeune cuisinier. Il chut dans l'herbe et, avant même que son rival ait le temps de s'excuser, un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'il se soit fait mal, il lui fit signe de s'approcher en soulevant son buste sur ses coudes.

― R'fais-moi goûter.

― De quoi tu parles ?

Sanji passa maladroitement sa main sur la mèche blonde qui cachait le côté droit de son visage et faillit perdre une nouvelle fois l'équilibre.

― T'sais de quoi je parle.

Le blondinet ne pouvait pas rester sourd à cette incitation. C'était lui qui voulait, Sanji était consentant, Cavendish respectait les règles.

Elles avaient bon dos grâce à la mauvaise foi.

Les bouches se scellèrent, une langue s'immisça entre les lèvres, cherchait, jouait avec sa consœur. Elle se retira tout d'un coup, provocatrice, s'attendant à la réaction du maître-coq mécontent. Il fit rejoindre ses mains derrière la nuque de son concurrent et sa langue alla chercher son homologue. Les jambes de Cavendish étaient de part et autre des hanches de son rival.

Et le combat reprenait. Dominera. Dominera pas. Cavendish était bien tenté de se laisser faire. Ce baiser pouvait constituer une preuve pratiquement irréfutable. C'était parfait.

Quoique…

― Pourquoi t'arrêtes ? 'Spèce d'enfoiré ! Chauffes pas si t'assures pas après.

Cavendish venait d'avoir une autre idée. Une brillante idée. Il serait certain que ce genre de chose ne pourrait s'oublier avec la cuite qu'il avait prise.

Il se redressa et saisit Sanji par le bras des deux mains pour le relever.

― Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

― Je te ramène à un hôtel.

― Pas envie.

Le jeune bellâtre se fit violence pour rester sur l'idée qu'il avait eut. Les effluves de rhum qui se mêlaient à l'odeur des pins, ce mélange faisait tourner la tête et la fraîcheur de la nuit ne pouvait rien faire contre cette tension naissante entre les deux hommes.

― Pas sommeil…

Affirmation vite démentie par son œil qui s'ouvrait péniblement. Cavendish reprit la route, traînant le jeune coq dans les derniers mètres qui menaient jusqu'à l'hôtel. Sanji avait fini par s'endormir, le jeune blond avait dû le réveiller avec quelques claques, histoire qu'ils puissent passer devant le maître d'hôtel sans éveiller les soupçons. Vu le bouge que c'était, cela n'aurait pas posé de problème mais Cavendish faisait exagérément attention aux détails.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il fit entrer son compagnon dans la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit. Le petit carillon du coucou qui sortit de sa cachette le surprit et il jeta un œil machinal vers l'heure. Une heure du matin.

Cavendish fit craquer ses doigts sinistrement, son attention se reporta sur le jeune homme qui peinait à rester conscient. Posant un genou sur le lit, il se pencha vers lui, bien décidé à mettre à voir se réaliser son petit scénario.

Gagner ce pari allait être un jeu d'enfant.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

**Edit** : Le nombre de verre que Sanji descend pour être soûl va se modifier de temps en temps... Navrée mais je peux pas me fier à mon expérience personnelle vu que je compte jama... Heeeeem. J'ai rien dis. Non, vraiment rien. Disons que j'ai beau me renseigner de droite à gauche, il y a tellement de paramètres qu'il m'est difficile de dire [résistance, âge, corpulence, alcool, temps...]. En soi, ça ne doit pas être compliqué mais... Mon pointillisme me rendra folle. Vous me direz, entre 4 et 9 chopines, y a une grosse marge... Ce qui est bien la preuve que je ne manque jamais une occasion de me planter en beauté.

Au passage, je tiens à remercier **Lisen-chan** qui a pointé du doigt cette incohérence à juste titre.

*Haha ! Cavalier c'est drôle parce qu'il a un cheval et donc… Je m'en vais *sort*.

** Un homme qui se présente dans les bars pour se faire payer à boire.

Et bien... voilà, z'êtes déçue n'est-ce pas ? Je crois avoir perdue les quelques lecteurs qui voulaient s'intéresser à ce pairing *déprime dans un coin*. Soyons plus sérieuse, le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier. Normalement. En tout cas, c'est bien parti pour.

Si vous désirez vous plaindre, m'encourager à continuer/abandonner [rayer la mention inutile], laissez une review. Si la perplexité sur le pairing vous embrume encore l'esprit, ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour convaincre ou persuader. Et oui, "assurance" n'a jamais été le bon mot pour me définir. Vous pourriez me secouer comme un prunier, me donner des claques en me soutenant qu'il faut que je change... Je pense que vous vous fatigueriez pour rien. Qui a dis "pessimiste" ? Naaaaan. Pragmatique à outrance, nuance !

J'espère encore que le cheminement de pensée de Sanji est crédible... Argh.

Là-dessus, je vous laisse vous exprimer. A très bientôt mes chers lecteurs !


	3. Finish Him !

Ndla : Voici le dernier chapitre de "Fight Blondie" où mon petit côté geek est ressortit rien que pour le titre [superbe référence !]. Que pourrais-je dire avant que vous ne lisiez ? Que je suis heureuse que quelques personnes aient eu de l'intérêt pour cette fiction ? Bien sûr. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel pairing puisse avoir autant d'intérêt.

Je remercie Liim, Lisen-chan, ChocOlive Flamous et jokykiss pour leurs reviews qui m'ont aidé à boucler cette histoire. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage. Boucler ce projet était plus difficile que prévu et je suis fière d'avoir réussi.

* * *

**Fight Blondie**

**.**

**3. Finish him !  
**

**.**

Cavendish avait fait tout ça pour jouer au départ. Un passe-temps. Une expérience même. Pouvait-il faire changer un homme ? Semer le doute au point qu'il ne sache plus où il en est ? C'était ce qu'il était en train de voir.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'en fait, c'était une expérimentation. Voir jusqu'où sa force de persuasion allait. Les limites du pouvoir que lui procurait cette étrange aura qui était présente en permanence.

Cinq jours. C'était long à ses yeux. Sanji avait tenu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru. A le voir, le jour du pari, Cavendish avait pensé qu'il serait aisé de briser une volonté telle que la sienne. Loin d'être découragé, il avait fait preuve d'une grande patience, attendant l'occasion pour saisir sa chance. Il n'avait eut de cesse à jouer un double jeu. Éloigner les futures conquêtes d'un côté, semer le doute dans son esprit de l'autre. Une seule crainte s'était faite omniprésente, qu'il ne craque pas à temps.

Cinq jours. En y repensant, c'était court pour une personne qui a cru durant une grande majorité de sa vie en des principes précis. Sanji avait grandi, évolué et avait constamment agit en fonction de ses principes. Cavendish aurait dû ressentir de la compassion. Inconcevable. Ce pari lui tenait à cœur, c'était un fait indéniable. Toutefois, il lui arrivait de se demander si ses motivations initiales étaient réellement assez puissantes pour qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Y en avait-il une autre, bien dissimulée sous cette couche d'indifférence ? Une qui arriverait à le faire changer d'avis sur le sort de Sanji à la fin de ce pari ?

Cavendish secoua la tête, prit d'un frisson. Il s'en fichait pas mal. C'était pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison, il le prendrait et le jetterait aussitôt comme le capricieux qu'il pouvait être parfois.

Il vit le jeune homme ouvrir les yeux avec un gémissement d'inconfort et de douleur. Il se releva péniblement et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Cavendish s'approcha, tendant un verre dans lequel il avait glissé une aspirine.

― Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se met à boire comme un trou.

Sanji releva la tête, ses yeux teintés de surprise en notant la présence de Cavendish.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

― J'ai dû te raccompagner chez toi, enfin, dans ce taudis où tu dois temporairement loger.

Il brandit le verre sous le nez du cuisinier qui s'en empara, le lui arrachant des mains. Il regarda le contenu du verre avec suspicion.

― Promis, y a rien de louche là-dedans. Je ne joue pas avec l'organisme d'autrui.

Sanji haussa les sourcils, porta à ses lèvres le verre et but d'un trait. Il eut une grimace à cause de l'accentuation de ses maux de tête et reposa le verre.

― Ceci n'explique pas pourquoi t'es encore là. Vire d'ici !

― Tu n'es même pas curieux ?

Le jeune homme fut piqué par la question et se rendit compte, enfin, que quelque chose clochait. Cavendish. Dans sa chambre. Lui complètement débraillé pour ne pas dire à moitié nu. Voyant le regard intéressé de Cavendish sur son torse à découvert, Sanji rabattit les pans de sa chemise froissée sur lui.

― Attend... On n'a pas... 'Fin je veux dire, théoriquement, j'ai quelques notions induite par logique alors... je devrais avoir mal là à moins que...

― Non, on n'a rien fait, l'interrompit Cavendish amusé, néanmoins...

Sanji se mit sur ses pieds dès que son rival fit quelques pas vers lui. Ce sentiment de gêne face à lui s'imposait de plus en plus. Il était dans une attitude purement défensive et cette impression d'infériorité face à ce bellâtre le rendait plus agressif.

― Tu étais prêt à t'offrir à moi, c'est toi qui m'a réclamé.

― Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi sous prétexte que je ne me souviens de quasiment rien.

― Tu pourrais au moins souligner que je n'ai pas profité de la situation. Ton corps se souvient, impossible pour lui d'oublier.

Cavendish le saisit par les pans de la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. Le cuisinier grimaça alors que la douleur dans son crâne revenait, sa tête heurtant le mur.

― Lâche-moi, fit-il sèchement, tu te prends pour qui ?

― Pour quelqu'un qui va ôter ces fichues œillères auxquelles tu tiens tant.

Il le coinça contre le mur, une main se faufilant jusqu'à la nuque pour la saisir. Sanji montrait de la résistance, maladroit, dépassé par les événements. Cette situation était complètement inédite. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette façon de se battre.

Sa résistance faiblit, il se paralysa lorsque la bouche de son rival se pressa contre la sienne. Il détourna la tête dans une vaine tentative de refus, le souffle coupé. Cavendish ne comptait pas en rester là. Il allait en demander toujours plus, prendre ce qui lui lui était offert.

Le maître coq sentait monter en lui une chaleur cuisante, étouffante alors que les lèvres de Cavendish descendirent inexorablement. Démarrant du creux de son oreille pour aller jusqu'au menton, déposer quelques baisers le long du cou. Sanji tressaillit lorsque les dents de son rival titillèrent son mamelon droit. Il ne s'y attarda pas et remonta. Sa main se glissa dans celle du jeune cuisinier pour la plaquer contre le mur et l'autre se cala au bas de son dos. Il le testait, notait la moindre de ses réactions, espérant aller plus loin. A chaque fois, c'était une victoire qui s'ajoutait à la pile qui devenait trop conséquente.

Il ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

― Écartes-toi.

― En si bon chemin, tu plaisantes ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus haut que la clavicule, Sanji le repoussa avec le peu de force qu'il parvint à mobiliser. Cavendish fut surprit par cette rébellion et vacilla, faisant encore quelques pas en arrière. Sanji passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds et tenta de paraître plus assuré.

― C'est terminé, on arrête là.

― C'est ta peur qui parle. Regarde la vérité en face et assume !

― Tu ne sais rien de moi, je sais qui je suis !

― C'est ce que tu penses mais ton corps, lui, sait bien mieux que toi. Avoue que ce sont tes principes qui t'ont fait freiner.

― Pas du tout ! Je préfère encore attendre des années avant de trouver la femme qui me correspondra et qui me fera changer plutôt que tomber dans les bras du premier bellâtre qui prétend pouvoir me faire radicalement changer de bord.

Sa voix s'était haussé au fur et à mesure et à la fin, il avait presque hurlé. Haletant, il dardait un regard noir vers Cavendish. Ce dernier savait reconnaître le moment où il devait laisser son « rival » seul. Le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, qui décrypte tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours et durant ces dernières minutes.

― Je te signale qu'on a jusqu'à demain pour savoir qui a raison.

― Plus une semaine, rappela Sanji.

― Non même pas.

Le jeune homme releva la tête.

― Je te rappelle que la semaine en plus, c'était à la condition que nous fassions match nul. Or, j'ai bel et bien réussi à avoir ton consentement, même si tu étais ivre.

Cavendish quitta la chambre avec un sourire triomphant. Il venait de déchirer minutieusement la dernière carte de son rival. Le cuisinier s'assit au bout de son lit, un coude sur son genou et le menton sur son poing fermé rageusement. Tomber dans un piège aussi grossier, non mais quel abruti ! Quel débile !

Il se releva, se débarrassa de ses vêtements une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain pour se glisser sous un jet d'eau glacé. Il devait ôter cette odeur, ces sensations qui avaient traversé son corps. Sous l'eau froide, il frottait sa peau écarlate avec le savon, espérant vainement oublier tout comme il avait oublié les événements de la veille. Toutefois, il voulait se souvenir, chercher des bribes dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas pu donner son consentement. Impossible ! Il avait été au trente-sixième dessous, il l'admettait, mais laisser ce salopard en profiter ça non !

Ce que Cavendish avait osé faire, tout à l'heure, avait fait rejaillir quelque chose qui avait été inconsciemment enfouis en lui. Ça aussi, c'était hautement invraisemblable. Son corps était un traître, il prenait toutes les attentions qu'on lui donnait pour argent comptant. Il en avait rien à foutre de savoir que c'était un homme ou une femme. Il était en manque ! Que son corps réagisse ne voulait pas dire que Sanji... qu'il...

Il coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche pour se rhabiller. Il devait sortir. Il avait besoin de sortir, de voir d'autres gens. Passer un moment agréable avec une femme, ce ne pouvait être qu'une bonne idée. Une idée qu'il abandonna. C'était trop risqué, l'autre enfoiré allait se ramener et essayer de le démolir.

Il se rassit sur son lit, se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Il n'y avait rien de pire que l'attente. Le temps s'écoulait trop vite entre ses doigts, aussi insaisissable que du sable.

Sanji considéra l'horloge d'un œil morne. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Chaque heure qui s'écoulait en silence était une heure en moins dans le temps restant avant la décision finale. Il se sentait acculé, prit au piège. Comme si la décision avait été déjà prise à sa place. Une impression insultante et tenace. Il devait se battre mais comment ?

Et ce coucou qui lui tapait sur le système, à lui rappeler que le temps jouait contre lui.

_La ferme !_

Il se leva, saisit par une rage soudaine, s'empara de l'horloge qui la narguait et l'envoya au sol. Il l'écrasa, la broyant sous son talon, il était pantelant lorsque sa crise de rage fut passée. Les poings serrés, son regard incendiaire se fit de plus en plus doux. Il regretta son geste et se recula pour s'agenouiller auprès des restes de l'horloge. Il la prit entre ses mains, son cœur affolé pour une mystérieuse raison.

Sa réaction n'était-elle pas en train de devenir exagérée ? Ce n'était qu'une horloge, rien de plus.

A cette pensée, ce fut son âme toute entière qui se révolta. Comment ça « rien qu'une horloge » ? Non. Oui. Peut-être…

C'était comme si on avait broyé une partie de son essence. Il manquait quelque chose. Il _lui _manquait quelque chose. Plus précisément, on lui avait volé une partie de lui.

Ni une ni deux, il bondit sur ses pieds, la carcasse de l'horloge sous le bras et sortit de la chambre en trombe. Il gagna le bureau d'accueil et héla l'employé à l'accueil.

― Excusez-moi, j'ai fais preuve de maladresse. Je… Je l'ai fais tomber. J'aimerais vous rembourser.

Son interlocuteur eut l'air embarrassé par cette demande, jetant un œil désolé vers l'horloge brisée.

― Ce n'est pas la peine, elle était vieille vous savez…

― Alors dites-moi qui la fabriquée, s'il tient une boutique dans le coin.

Cette voix était empressée et pleine d'espoir. L'employé se plia à son désir, inscrivant sur un bout de papier l'adresse. Sanji repartit, marchant d'un pas rapide. Il espérait que Cavendish n'était pas en vadrouille dans le coin, c'était bien la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait voir.

Il demanda à plusieurs passants de lui indiquer le chemin et finit par trouver la boutique. Une cloche tinta joyeusement lorsqu'il poussa la porte et un vieil artisan, la soixantaine passée, se présenta à lui avec un grand sourire jovial.

― Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

― Je... Je voulais savoir si vous vous souveniez de ce modèle.

Le marchand releva ses lunettes et prit entre ses mains la carcasse de l'horloge. Il plissa les yeux et mit cinq minutes pour l'examiner.

― C'est l'un de mes tout premiers modèles. Un classique, je n'en fais plus.

― Vous êtes sûr ?

― Certain mon garçon. Je suis étonné qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps. Si vous en voulez une à l'identique, vous êtes en retard de quelques dizaines d'année.

― S'il vous plaît, supplia Sanji alors que le boutiquier allait jeter l'horloge, elle m'est très précieuse ! Je conçois qu'il soit impossible de la réparer mais en fouillant dans vos fonds de tiroirs...

Le vieil homme poussa un long soupir, resta un long moment silencieux avant de repartir dans l'arrière-boutique. Sanji dut attendre une demi-heure avant de revoir la figure avenante de l'artisan. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de s'apercevoir qu'il avait réussi à faire un petit miracle. Le commerçant l'arrêta d'un geste en le voyant sortir son porte-feuille.

― Je m'en voudrais de vous faire payer pour un modèle aussi dépassé. J'ai dû modifier quelques rouages, elle tiendra aussi longtemps que l'ancienne. Par contre, ce n'est pas la réplique exacte.

― Tant pis, merci !, s'exclama Sanji, je tiens quand même à vous donner un petit quelque chose pour ce miracle.

Après avoir laissé quelques billets sur le comptoir, et ce malgré les réticences du vieil homme, Sanji retourna à son hôtel, le cœur gonflé par l'espoir. Enfin !

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et installa la nouvelle horloge à la place exacte où s'était trouvée l'ancienne. Il s'assit face à elle, sur son lit, et l'observa. Il voyait la différence. Elles se ressemblaient, c'est vrai, mais elles restaient dissemblables par quelques détails. Des détails qui faisaient toutes la différence.

C'était étranger et cela restait satisfaisant. Ou presque.

Il était mitigé. Un sentiment d'incomplétude l'assaillait tout d'un coup. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait mit tellement de cœur dans sa recherche et le résultat ne le contentait pas.

Avec cette pensée, le jeune homme eut la réponse. Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Il venait de comprendre !

Il bondit sur ses pieds et quitta à nouveau l'hôtel. Il avait trouvé la solution ! A présent, il fallait qu'il trouve Cavendish au plus vite. Il devait faire une ultime vérification. Il arpenta les rues à la recherche du bellâtre, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin puisqu'il attendait son verdict, les arguments contre déjà tout prêt. Il n'aurait pas à s'en servir et ce parce que Sanji avait la réponse parfaite.

― Tu me cherches ?

Quand on parlait du loup, il pointait toujours le bout de son museau avec sa voix de velours. Le jeune cuisinier se tourna vers lui tout sourire. Sans répondre, il se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Cavendish fut surpris. C'était donc ça la réponse ?

Il répondit au baiser sans hésiter, le laissant dominer. Du côté de Sanji, la vérification avait l'effet escompté. Il se souvenait qu'il avait déjà ressentit autant de plaisir à embrasser un homme. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir et pourtant... Il était déçu par ce qu'il ressentait.

Il mit fin au baiser, ce sourire malin encore présent et qui rendait méfiant Cavendish.

― Tu t'es enfin rendu à l'évidence.

― Non.

― Tu campes sur tes positions ?

― Non plus.

Cavendish haussa les sourcils.

― Alors... quoi ?

― Tu n'as pas tenu tes promesses. Ce n'est pas mieux. C'est pareil et différent à la fois. Je me rend compte qu'en vérité, ce qui me plaît, c'est la recherche. Pas le but. Je me contrefiche que ce soit un homme ou une femme, j'avoue que je suis encore plus tenté par les femmes que les hommes, mais... La quête est plus intéressante que le butin.

Il recula pour conserver une distance respectable avec son rival et se délecta de la contrariété imprimée sur le visage de Cavendish. Elle déformait ses traits si graciles. Ce petit plaisir n'avait aucun prix.

― Je l'admet, je pourrais être intéressé par les hommes... Mais jamais je ne renoncerais aux femmes. Voilà ma réponse.

― Qui n'en est pas vraiment une, fit remarquer Cavendish qui cherchait en vain un argument à lui opposer, qui a gagné le pari au final ?

― C'est avec beaucoup d'amertume que je déclare que personne n'a gagné. Je chéris encore mes principes et tu n'as pas réussi à me faire virer de bord. On ne peut pas se départager.

― C'est inconcevable ! On va faire les prolongations et là je t'assure que...

― Il ne se passera rien du tout. Enfin si, peut-être que nous nous embrasserons à nouveau, peut-être même que nous coucherons ensemble toutefois mon avis ne changera pas. J'aime les femmes. Les hommes ne me répugnent pas. Voilà la conclusion.

Là-dessus, sans laisser à Cavendish le temps d'insister, Sanji tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Les mains dans les poches après s'être allumé une cigarette, il n'entendit aucun pas derrière lui, aucun appel. En soi, ce n'était même pas un match nul. Ils avaient, en quelque sorte, perdu tous les deux et ce constat était amer. Le cuisinier n'avait eu du mal à l'admettre mais c'était fait.

Après ce semblant de discussion, Sanji se sentait plus léger. Il n'avait pas à envier Cavendish puisqu'il ne faisait que jouer avec les atouts que la nature lui avait donné. Si Sanji arrivait à séduire une femme, à être apprécié et aimé, ce serait grâce à sa personnalité.

Il avait fièrement menti à Cavendish. Il ne renonçait pas à aimer. Le "butin" est aussi intéressant que la quête à ses yeux. Il fallait au moins ça pour que ce bellâtre abandonne.

Sanji referma la porte de sa chambre, décidé à faire ses valises pour repartir. Il allait retrouver avec joie ses amis qui devaient l'attendre avec impatience. Il eut un regard vers l'horloge aussi neuve que vieillotte* et un grand sourire illumina son visage si sérieux.

Oui, il avait menti. Cavendish l'avait très bien compris, Sanji avait gagné !

**.**

**The End !**

* * *

*Je suis au courant, c'est une antithèse qui demande une analyse... Que vous ferez vous-même ! *semi-mauvaise foi*

Ce doit être ce qu'on appelle une fin prévisible. Navrée mais je ne voyais ni l'un ni l'autre gagner. J'espère que la conclusion vous plaît. Non, je n'ai pas utilisé la double personnalité de Cavendish puisqu'elle n'était pas apparue dans le manga lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'aurai pu m'en servir. Je pense que si je l'avais fais apparaître, cela aurait fini en deathfic.

Laissez une dernière review pour me faire partager votre amertume, votre déception ou votre joie [est-ce possible ?] et là-dessus, à bientôt !


End file.
